The New Girl
by tellmeifyou
Summary: This is xxfallblossomsxx's story, it's really good so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is xxfallblossomsxx's story but I'm posting it. Please read and review!**

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez had long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was wearing loose

fitting jeans and a blue tank top saying diva on it with white tennis

sneakers. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail and she had on a little

light makeup. She wasn't the makeup type. Gabriella made her way downstairs

quickly finding her mom reading the newspaper.

" Hi Mom!" Gabriella replied. Gabriella was a loving and caring person.

She loved her mom she didn't have a dad though. Her dad died of lung cancer.

They could not treat it on time. She was only six, her mom put all the

pictures of her dad away and everything to do with him. Maria Montez looked up

at her daughter and smiled happily.

" Hey sweetie, excited for you first day of East High?" Maria said

happily. Maria had transferred to many states for jobs but her boss said she

wouldn't leave this high school.

" I guess so, mom I am so nervous remember last year." Gabriella reminded

her mother looking down sadly taking a bite out of the toast. Maria

remembered of how all the jocks/ cheerleaders used to tease her for being a

nerd. Gabriella would come home with bruises from the cheerleaders pushing

her into lockers.

" Just don't worry sweetie, I am sure everything will turn out fine."

Maria said happily and smiled at her daughter. Gabriella faked a smile back.

Maria Montez got the car keys and left to bring Gabriella to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mom drove to a huge school labeled East High at the top in Red letters.

There were banners outside the school reading Wildcats. The school was very

school spirited. Gabriella looked up nervously getting out of the car saying a

quick goodbye to her mom. Her mom drove off back in the direction they have

just come. Gabriella was just standing there taking deep breaths before she

had to go in. Gabriella finally stopped taking deep breaths and made her way

in the school. Gabriella pushed past a few people on her way to the office

they assigned her to go to. Gabriella on the way bumped into a cheerleader

head cheerleader to be exact, Lexi. Lexi, had long dirty blond hair and green

eyes. She was wearing a black tube top and a white short shorts with flip

flops. Lexi glared at her giving her a warning glance. Gabriella made her way

into the office that was filled with teachers mail boxes and filing papers and

the secretary that sat behind the desk.

" Excuse me, I am new here and I came here for my schedules." Gabriella

said to the lady with thick rimmed glasses and her light brown hair was put

up in a messy bun. The lady shuffled through her papers and then handed her

pieces of paper with her name on it. Gabriella muttered a quick thanks then

took off down the hall finding Ms. Darbuss homeroom class which was room 121.

Gabriella finally found room 121 and made her way in finding a lady at her

desk and about 21 students staring at her. Gabriella stood in the doorway

nervously taking deep cleansing breaths before Ms. Darbus spoke to her.

" Ms. Montez since you are new I will give you a warning no detention but

if you are late again you will receive a 15 minute detention." Ms. Darbus

said sternly.

" Yes Ms. Darbus." Gabriella said shakily.

" Good now go take a seat next to Taylor. Taylor please raise your hand!"

Ms. Darbus said as she kept her eyes on Taylor. Taylor raised her hand and

Gabriella made her way over to her new seat in the back row next to Taylor.

Ms. Darbus went back to reading a book. Gabriella surveyed the class.

Gabriella spoke to the girl next to her Taylor.

" Taylor." Gabriella whispered.

" Yes?" Taylor said nicely.

" What are we supposed to do?" Gabriella asked.

" anything!" Taylor said taking putting her notebook back in her bag.

" Well, um yeah who are those people over there?" Gabriella asked

pointing to the desks where a cheerleader was on a basketball players lap.

" Oh that is Lexi Davis and Troy Bolton, they were a couple since freshman

year of course. Lexi is head cheerleader and the most snobbish girl and Troy

is the basketball captain but a genuinely a nice person even when he is with

his basketball buddies. The boy next to him with the large afro is co- captain

and Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. The girl next to him with brown hair

and brown eyes is Madison, Lexis best friend but she isn't much as horrible

as her." Taylor said sadly.

" So is Madison and Chad a couple to?" Gabriella questioned.

" Well rumor has it in this school that Madison likes Chad but Chad has his

eye on someone different and Madison is like prying her way to finding out who

Chad likes." Taylor replied. Chad looked Taylor's way and quickly smiled

and turned his attention back to Madison. A few minutes later the bell rang

loudly. Madison and Lexi made there way out of class first glaring at everyone

who got in there way. Chad and Troy were the next to out of class but then

Troy forgot something and went back in the class quickly sneaking a peak at

the new girl and how gorgeous she was. Taylor and Gabriella were talking about

people, school clicks, lunch, and other activities the school had to offer.

" So were you a cheerleader at your old school?" Taylor questioned.

" Nope, I was in drama though." Gabi replied happily.

" Really?" A blond girl came up to Gabriella and put her hand out along

with another blond following behind.

" Yes." Gabriella said shaking her hand and the other ones to.

" Well, we could use some new faces in the drama club; I am Sharpay Evans

and this is my brother Ryan Evans.

" I do not know I just want to see the school I guess maybe next year."

Gabi replied. Sharpay sighed sadly nobody ever wanted to join the drama club

maybe she will change her mind.

" Well, here's my number if you reconsider." Sharpay said taking a

piece of paper from Taylor's notebook.

" I don't think I will sorry." Gabi replied. Sharpay and Ryan quickly

disappeared after there encounter with the new girl. Gabriella and Taylor made

there way in the lunch room. Gabriella just sat with Taylor and pulled out

her tuna sandwich and a bottle of favored water. Gabriella asked Taylor a

question.

" So, Why did Sharpay ask me about the drama club." Gabi asked Taylor.

" Well, she technically is the president of the drama club and always looks

for newcomers but just to warn you she is lexis enemy of this school. Ryan is

co president of the drama club everyone thinks he follows his sister in her

shadows. Lastly, Kelsi she composes the plays and writes songs for them. Last

Years play was the wizard of Oz." Taylor said explaining the drama club

students to her. Gabi nodded in understanding the clicks of this school there

seemed to be many jocks. The bell rang again and Taylor went in one direction

of the school. Where Gabriella seemed to not know where she was going. She had

English Literature with Ms. Burns in room 109. Troy nudged Chad and pointed to

the new girl since everyone of the cheerleaders already left. Gabriella was

looking all around and then came face to face with Troy and Chad.

" Hello!" Chad and Troy said in unison

" Hi!" Gabriella smiled warmly at them. They smiled back.

" So what are you looking for?" Chad asked.

" Ms. Burns room 209." Gabriella said shyly.

" Troy will take you there he has that next, anyways what's your name?"

Chad spoke up for a second time.

" Gabriella." Gabriella said again. Chad smiled at his best friend

looking at the new girl. Chad did not really like Lexi, they had to be nice

to her because she was Troy's girlfriend.

" Okay well if you have any trouble with any jocks or cheerleaders just ask

me!" Chad said nicely.

" Okay I will!" Gabriella yelled as Chad walked away.

( English)

Troy and Gabriella tiptoed in the class quietly. Lexi found Troy in a blink

of an eye with the new girl, she had bumped into in the morning. Lexi looked

the new girls way glancing at her coldly. Troy took Gabi and led her toward

his seat.

" Hey Troy!" Lexi said warmly. "Whose your friend?" Madison said

coldly.

" Madison, Lexi this is Gabriella she just moved here from New York."

Troy answered for her knowing she was frightened to talk.

" Oh!" Lexi and Madison said at the same time.

" yeah!" Troy replied happily.

" Troy, I think I am not quite comfortable over here and I am just going to

move to another seat." Gabi said quickly taking a seat in the front row.

Troy glared at Lexi and Madison coldly. Troy asked Ms. Burns if he could go to

the bathroom she nodded in approval. Troy left the room leaving Madison and

Lexi to talk. Gabi was focusing her attention on the board taking notes.

" Look at her; miss goody two shoes over there and I think troy is falling

for her." Madison said glaring at Gabi from the back.

" I know, she is not getting Troy no way no how!" Lexi said to Madison

harshly. Madison nodded slightly. Troy came back in the room glancing at Gabi

from behind and smiling to himself. Madison took notice of this and then

interrupted Troy in his thoughts.

" So, Troy coming to watch us practice today?" Madison said smiling.

" Of course I am just to watch my Lexi!" Troy said kissing Lexis cheek.

Gabi took notice of this and sighed. Just then the bell rang and she quickly

ran out of the room. School was over finally and Gabriella found Taylor and

they walked home together and started a conversation.

" So how was your first day here?" Taylor said. Gabriella sighed and

then put on a fake happy smile just wonderful.

" That's good well here is my number and email so just go online tonight

all right." Taylor said going into her house. Gabriella nodded and went to

her house that was only a few houses away

a/n: here is chapter 2 i dont think it is good because i kind of rushed it

but read and review thats all i ask thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was at her house looking through the channels to find something on.

Then she turned on Demand on and she clicked the movie and watched step up

that hip-hop version of dirty dancing before she started it she went to get

some sour cream and onion chips and some mountain Dew. It was just finishing

the movie and then she went upstairs on her computer. She typed in her

password and looked who was on. She only had Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor's

email addresses so she typed them in to her buddy list and she noticed Sharpay

was on but not Taylor. Just then an email came popping up it was from Sharpay.

Sharpay: hey Gabi! It is all right if I call you that right?

Gabi: Yes its fine! Sharpay how much do you know about Lexi Davis?

Sharpay: We were friend since middle school like seventh grade right ninth

grade she started to become popular she tried out for the cheerleading squad

of course I was not the cheerleading type so yeah she made it and became mean

and snobby like the other cheerleaders. She started to date troy around

freshman year and yeah that's how.

Gabi: Oh I see now!

Sharpay: you like Troy?

Gabi: Oh No! I would never do that to Lexi.

Sharpay: Oh so are you afraid of Lexi because I wont tell her I barely talk

to her she only comes to me when she wants something.

Gabi: No!

Sharpay: Chill Gabi Chill!

Gabi: Yeah! Yeah!

Sharpay: want to go shopping tomorrow?

Gabi: of course!

Sharpay: Hey Kelsi!

Kelsi: Who is the friend?

Sharpay: Gabi this is Kelsi.

Kelsi: Hi Gabi I heard so much about you from Sharpay you should join drama

we need some newcomers!

Sharpay: I told you not to harass the poor girl Kelsi! Laughs

Gabi: Sharpay! Its fine really! I might do it!

Sharpay: Really it could be so much fun!

Gabi: yes sharpay we know!

Kelsi: Rolling on the floor laughing so much!

Sharpay: well I go to go see you Gabi much loves!

Sharpay signed off at 10 Pm. Taylor signs on!

Kelsi: So Gabi, what did you do before you signed on the computer

Gabi: watched step up and ate sour cream and onion chips! Yummy!

Kelsi: Laughs I live for those chips!

Kelsi: Sharpay is calling me! I got to go to bye Gabi see you tomorrow!

Kelsi signs off!

Taylor: Hey Gabs! I heard Madison and Lexi talking about you today how like

you like Troy and stuff I never believe any of it anyways its all gossip!

Gabi: yeah well I kind of do like Troy but don't tell Sharpay I said that?

Taylor: Oh my god its perfect you will be the cutest couple yet!

Gabi: I feel like there is someone else in here spying on are conversation!

Taylor: I don't maybe you are just paranoid!

Gabi: maybe I don't know it seems real!

Taylor: Oh I see!

Gabi: I got to go moms hounding me to get off!

Taylor :bye!

Gabi signs off the computer and she gets her pajamas on going to bed watching

another on demand movie and it is called sisters of the traveling pants.

Right in the middle of it she fell right to sleep.

A/N: There is Chapter 3 i know its boring i need ideas for the next chapter.

i was thinking of putting in Madison and lexi basically about them but idk

tell me what you think if you have any ideas tell me please. r&r


End file.
